My Life Saver
by EnchantedByYou1388
Summary: Leslie's body was never found. What if she didn't die? She cut her head on the rock, but what if the cut didn't kill her? What if she was saved?
1. Chapter 1

Jess Aarons sighed.

Two weeks ago, his best friend, Leslie, had died. They had never found her body, just her scarf and blood on a sharp rock. It was definitely Leslie's blood, the tests had proved that. No one could have survived in a creek with that kind of cut. She had lost a lot of blood.

Terabithia had survived the loss of their queen, but May Belle's version of Terabithia would never be like Jess and Leslie's. That was a Terabithia that would never see daylight again.

Jess stared out the window of the school bus.

No one else knew how he really felt about Leslie's death. They all thought he was so brave, facing reality like a hero. But every night, the horror of his best friend's death came to haunt him, to torture him. In any case, reality had partially destroyed Terabithia forever. Terabithia was now a land filled with May Belle's purple flowers. Jess was sick at the sight of them.

_If only, if only..._

If only he had invited her on that stupid museum trip! If only he hadn't been so selfish to want his teacher all to himself. He would give anything to have Leslie all to himself at that moment, but he had always taken her for granted when they were alone in Terabithia...

Jess stepped off the school bus and walked to class.

There was just was thing that kept him going: unknown to May Belle, he had commanded all the creatures in Terabithia to find any sign that Leslie was still alive. It was unlikely, but Jess knew that if he didn't have hope, he would plunge even further into the darkness that had surrounded him for the past two weeks. It was the only thing that kept him going.

Jess walked into class, and the school day began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess! Jess!"

Jess looked up to see May Belle running towards him. "Hey, May Belle," he said, hugging his sister. "How was school today?"

May Belle wriggled out of Jess's arms and into the seat beside him on the bus. "Ok. Are we going to Terabithia today?"

Jess smiled. May Belle was always so enthusiastic about going to Terabithia. "Sure," he said, absent-mindedly playing with her hair. But May Belle had grown up over the past two weeks, and she knew exactly what Jess was thinking. For some reason, Jess wouldn't let go of Leslie. He was nowhere near to healing from the pain he experienced when she died.

"Look, we don't have to go if you don't want to," May Belle said as kindly as she could. She felt a little awkward with her big brother at times, but they were closer than they were before Leslie's death.

"It's fine. We can work a little more on the castle today," Jess replied, his smile a little sadder than before.

"Cool! I think we need a proper curtain. A purple curtain!" May Belle exclaimed, all her previous sympathy for Jess gone.

"Sure," he agreed, but his mind was somewhere else...

_ I love you Leslie... if only you were here... Terabithia will never be the same without you..._

**Sorry if it's a bit short! I will try to update more often... not easy in life though! Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been, what, 5, 6 months since I updated this story? And those were really short chapters too, not very interesting at that... but since its the summer holidays I hope to be updating more!**

**On with the story...**

A blonde-haired girl ran through the forest. Her breath was forced and ragged, and her legs threatened to buckle beneath with every step. She had rested for so long before feeling alright, and now that she could, she ran, ran back to the place she called home.

But home was too far away.

She collapsed, groaning as she felt a searing pain shoot up her leg. Her head was pounding. She put her hand to her head to find that it was bleeding again. The pain was as bada as it was when she first woke up by the creek. She hadn't remembered anything at that time, and she still only remembered a few names at the edges of her mind. Soon enough she couldn't remember what she was doing, or why she was lying on the ground. The pain slowly consumed her mind, until there was nothing but pain, and red hot, fiery pain. She had one last thought before the pain fully engulfed her, though she didn't even understand what she was thinking:

_Where are you Jess?_

Then, she fell unconscious.

Jess followed May Belle into Terabithia, placing her crown upon her head. She smiled at him, and then continued to walk, dragging a sack of used belongings with her. Jess had found multiple items in the attic that would prove to be useful in the castle. _If only I had found these when Leslie was here,_ he thought.

The next few hours were spent decorating the castle with flowers (purple of course), paintings, and hanging up curtains that May Belle had a particular liking for. They stocked the tins up with more biscuits, flapjacks and toffee's. After a while, May Belle ran off to play with her the Barbie dolls Leslie had given her. No sooner than she had gone, Jess summoned his most trusted Terabithian knights.

"Any news?" he asked.

The blonde-haired girl sat up and looked around her. She wasn't in the same place she had camped last night. She guessed she must have been running and fell unconscious, thought she could not remember anything about it. A few feet away from her lay a small notebook, covered in dirt. She picked it up and looked through it. There were pages and pages of writing, her writing. She flicked to the beginning of the book.

_ Property of Leslie Burke_

_ If found, please return immediately._

_Leslie Burke,_ she thought. _So that's my name..._

**Hope you enjoyed it :D Please review!**


End file.
